Lifeline
by writtingpassion24
Summary: With the death of one of her twin babies can she cope with life. There father abandoned her with a baby to take care of, but there is always light at the end of the tunnel. Now that shes back at school there is a new guy in the picture a new great danger is about to occur...
1. Pilot

**Hello my amazing viewers yes I am writing a new story because this thought came to me and I would have been stupid not to write it. Don't worry**

** I will still be writing Trial's and Tribulations it's just that I wanted to write this so bad. So I will try to post someday on the weekend but there will **

**be times when I post during the week. It's a late night post so if you don't read it tonight read it tomorrow. So, enough with the babbling here's**

** the story!**

* * *

My palms begin to sweat as he approaches me and the closer he gets the faster my heart races. Inches away from my face I can feel his breath on my face. His hand brushes gently against my face until they reach the cape of my neck. Gently he places sweet little kisses along my neck to my shoulder. As a moan escapes my mouth as he begins to whisper my name, "Hanna." But the calling Gradually became louder.

I feel myself being shaken... and finally my eyes flutter open. "Miss. Marin you are now free to leave the hospital." Well I guess it was all just a dream but in reality I'm in the hospital because I'm a new mom to twins.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"When can the babies leave" When i had the twins they were in really bad shape, when Abbey was born first her lungs were underdeveloped while her little brother Kenneth didn't cry when he was born.

The doctor came over and grabbed my hands,"Listen Hanna I'm sorry but Abbey didn't make it."

Right when the words left his lips i couldn't breathe my chest started to tighten and I became short of breath. The sad things is I was trying to cry but no tears would come out.

All I could say was," Can I take Christian."

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry sweetheart but Christian can't leave until he is fully developed..."

I just couldn't sit in that depressing place anymore now that I knew apart of my soul had been ripped away from me. I'm only 18 and I'm still in high school and I've been through so much. My boyfriend left me the day before I gave birth, I don't have any friends, and now I have to deal with the fact that i can't ever see my baby again. I don't know how much more I can take. So I left...

As I walk out of the hospital I see my mom standing there, and i can't do anything but run up to her and hug her tighter then I ever have. I start to cry, "Mom I just want to go home."

The car ride home was long and silent, there was so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife but I didn't know why I mean I love my mom yet I think it has something to do with the fact that I got pregnant.

"Mom Abbey died," I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

She looked at me with a shocked face," What happen Hanna."

My eyes began to water, "The doctor said the her lungs weren't fully developed and she couldn't breathe on her own."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," I didn't like sympathy I just wanted to be home in my bed asleep.

It's been 4 weeks since I had the twins and yesterday I got to bring home Christian. His is the most amazing thing that has happened to me, but all the happiness has gone down the drain because I have to be at school today.

As the bright light shines through the curtains all I can think is why the hell is it so light outside. I look at the clock and see that it is half past 5 and school starts at 7:30. So, I get up and walk over to get Chris so I can feed him, but he's not in the crib. I run down stairs to find him in my mothers arms.

"Dammit mom tell me when you take him so I don't have a heart attack," the attitude escaping my mouth.

"Hanna I'm feeding Chris, there you happy."

I mumble under my breath, "Wow you such a bitch."

"Excuse me young lady."

"Oh nothing mother." I walk up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later I walk down stairs with my hair curled, and I'm wearing a black blazer over a mint green dress with black heels. I walk over to my mom and scoop up Christian in my arms, "Mom are you sure your okay with watching him while I go to school."

"Of course hunny I want you to get and education,' Ashley smiles at her daughter.

Hanna bounces baby Christian around, "Thank you so much, and now I have to leave or I'll be late.

I hand him to my mom, kiss him on the head and say goodbye.

Unlike most people i am extremely happy to be back in school because maybe this year will be different, who knows I could finally make friends that will care about me and be there for me through thick and thin. And maybe I'll finally find the love of my life and not some idiotic freak that get me pregnant and dumps_.

"Woah," I bump into someone and get knocked on to the floor.

I hear a husky male voice say, "Wow I am so sorry," as he helps me up.

"No it's fine it was my fault." I actually look u and see the most exquisite person I've ever seen.

I feel butterflies in my stomach like I talking to a boy for the first time. I'm staring at him like a hawk and I hope he doesn't notice, but I can't believe my eyes now he's so gorgeous.

Then he begins to walk away and I look very dumfounded and I turn around and look at him walk away. He turn back around and looks at me.

"I'm Caleb by the way," he smiles.

I can feel the heat rushing to my face, "I'm Hanna."

He winks at me and continues to walk away.

Something is going to happen this year, and I know that something is going to be amazing, or will it.

* * *

**Hey guys so as you can see this is a Haleb story and I was just so happy to write this. The was a lot of commotion in the beginning and it was**

**kinda boring toward the end so I'm sorry about that, but anyway thanks for reading.**

**Also any question that you guess have just review this chapter and they will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Remember: **Review! Favorite! and Follow! love you 3

-_writingpassion24_


	2. Fresh Start

**Hello my amazing readers yes I decided to update earlier so its time for (drumroll) ANOTHER INSTALLMENT TO LIFELINE! This means I will not be **

**posting this weekend ): because im to busy. So it was ****brought to my ****attention that I made a little mistake so I want to clarify that the baby's name is**

** Christian not Kenneth because I decided to ****change ****his name but I forgot to in ****that one spot , so sorry. Now enough of my rambling here's the story (:**

* * *

I just can't get him off my mind, me running into him, feeling his rock hard biceps collide with my face. I like an angel sent me the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I'm brought out of a daze by the contact of a ruler and my desk meeting. BANG It was Mr. Johnson... my teacher.

"Miss Marin did you hear the question that I just asked you?" he gave me a stern look at me. I was kinda like lasers shooting through your soul... Okay maybe no that exaggerated.

I stuttered, " Uh... yeah."

"Well what did I just say then," he questioned me.

I was like a dear in the headlights. I was trying to talk, but nothing was coming out of my mouth. "Pay attention Miss Marin, or really don't bother coming into my classroom," he then continued on with the lesson.

Sometimes Mr. Johnson can be an asshole, but he was the only teacher that helped me get caught with my school work after I had Christian. I was really hard to cope with the stress of a newborn and homework but he help me figure out the homework situation.

DING well I guess the means it's lunchtime.

As I approach the lunchroom there's multiple things fumbling around in my head such as: Where will I sit? Who will I sit by? Will people make fun of me?

So now I'm standing at the cafeteria door and all of a sudden I get knocked over. Dammit! why do people keep bumping into me it's not like I'm invisible.

"Woah are you okay," oh my god its him.

Caleb helps me stand up, "Ye..Ye..Yeah." Why am I such a dork around him.

"Your name it's Hanna right?" he remembered.

The deep mocha color of his eyes make my heart melt, he's so perfect. I giggle, "Yeah."

"Well beautiful why don't you come sit with me at lunch?" I blush, "Okay."

We make our way into the lunchroom and he takes me to a secluded table in the back. When we arrive there are about 5 other people sitting there. There were three other guys and two girls.

"Hey guys this is Hanna," Caleb introduces me while sitting down. I decide to sit next to the girls. They all go around the table introducing themselves the girls names are Spencer who is basically sticking her tongue down Toby's throat and Aria who's on her phone and then the guys are Toby, Jason who I'm guessing is related to Spencer, and then there's Mike... Mike Mike Mike.

Mike smirked at me, "Hey sexy how you doing." I was totally creeped out.

"Mike don't be a pig okay," Aria hit him on the head, "Sorry about my idiot brother."

I smile, "Okay guys are like that," I look over and see Mike chewing with mouth open, "Ew that is so gross," I say under my breath.

"Hey Caleb you still having that party tonight?" Toby asked.

Caleb laughs, "Yeah and all of you are coming right?" Everyone answers yeah but me.

He look at me and I say, "What."

"Your not coming to my party."

I giggle, "Sorry I didn't know I was invited." He smiles at me,"Of course you are." I smile back at him.

Nothing else happen at lunch besides Aria and Spencer inviting themselves to my house. They say where gonna get dressed for the party together.

Shit I forgot to tell them I'm a mom. I wonder how they'll take it. "Guys before we go in my house I need to tell you something really important." "What you photos of Caleb on your wall," Spencer laughs... Aria and I look at Spence like she's stupid. "What," Spence replies.

I roll my eyes, "Anyway I wanted to tell you guys I'm... a... mom."

"Congrats," they both hug me. When they pull away from me I give them a weird look.

"Look Hanna we can't complain that you're a mom, I mean I dating our to teacher," Aria explains.

Spencer joins in, "Yeah I have dated all of my sisters exes and my half-brother."

"Ew gross."

"Guys it was before we found out we were related."

I open the door, "I don't care it's still gross, now can we change the subject."

Aria laughs, "Yes please." We walk into the kitchen and I go to open the fridge and I see a note.

_*Hanna went to the store will be back later* _I crumble up the and throw it away, and I get something to drink out of the fridge.

"Come on guys let's go upstairs."

* * *

It is now Nightfall and the moon is glistening in the night sky. There nothing like the smell of autumn air. We had finished getting ready and are now headed to Caleb's party. I'm dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with navy blue closed heels and a navy blue and white polka-dotted shirt, and to top it off with a black jacket with wavy hair. I have a feeling tonight is going to be magical.

We walk in to the party and I feel out-of-place. Aria and Spencer ran off to go be with their boyfriends so I just stand by the refreshments. About five minutes into the party I see the most amazing approaching me.

I feel like time has slowed down, and the closer he gets the more my palms start to sweat. I feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart begins to beat rapidly.

I'm broken our of my trance by a question. "Do you wanna dance."

"What?" I say surprised. "I said do you wanna dance with me."

I blush, "Sure." He takes a hold of my and I instantly feel sparks. We start dancing and laughing, it's so cute how he doesn't know how to dance. "You like my moves." I laugh, I love them." Suddenly a slow song comes on.

Caleb rubs the back of his head. I can tell he's nervous, so I decide to take charge. I put his hands around my waist wrap my arms around his neck.

"So what do you like to do," Caleb asks me.

I giggle, "Well I like going to the beach and I love fashion, how about you."

"I'm good at hacking computers and I play baseball."

"OOo the sporty type I like," I laugh, "What's your ideal girl."

He looks into my eyes, "To be honest my ideal girl is you." He begins to lean in.

I whisper as we get closer, "That's so sweet." Our lips are inches away from touching, and then the music stops just my luck.

Caleb awkwardly back away, "So... uh do you maybe wanna uh."

"Oh just spit it out," I smile.

Caleb exhale's, "Do you wanna go to dinner and a movie with me this Friday."

I intertwine our fingers together and kiss his cheek, "I would love to." I giggle and he laughs.

It is now twelve o'clock and I'm at my house with Aria and were in our pajamas. Spence decided to go home with Toby.

"So did you have fun?" Aria questions.

I yawn, " Yeah I'm just really tired."

Aria laughs, "I saw you with Caleb you two seemed to be having a lot of fun," I blush.

"Well do you like him."

"No... yeah.. I don't know... lets just get some sleep."

"Okay goodnight Hanna."

I turn off the light, "Goodnight."

Truth is I don't know if I like Caleb, but I also can't predict the future. So I guess I'll just have to wait and see how things will go on our date. I knew tonight would be magical.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 2 yay :) I'm happy because this one is longer and I included many more characters. Sorry if your mad that Spencer is kind**

** of ditzy, but i just felt like that would work for this story. There was a lot more Haleb in this chapter so yay to that.**

**I have a few questions: **_Who should be Hanna's ex and who should be Caleb's ex?_

_any suggestions of what I should fix in the story?_

**Remember: **Review! Favorite! and Follow!

_-writtingpassion24_


	3. Date Night

**Hey readers, so I want to let you know there will be a double upload today and I will upload tomorrow. But I need your help:** _Who should be Hanna's ex boyfriend and Who should be Caleb's ex girlfriend!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Pretty Little Liars_

_Now here's the story lovelies (:_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Date Night  
_  
Dear Diary, It's like I've known him for my whole life. The way he looks at me with the beautiful hazel eyes make my fall harder for him each day. But I always feel something holding me back, and this little voice in the back of my head telling me not to rush into things. Yet all the questions and doubts seem to disappear when I'm around him. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to go horribly wrong, and someone is going to get hurt. The thing is I don't know who that someone is. But what's life without a risk...

My thoughts are brought to a halt when I hear my name being called, "Hanna."

"In here," I reply and Spencer come into view.

She sits next to me, "Hey what you doing." "Nothing just writing." "Oh well I came over to let you know that everyone it meeting up at this new bar," Spence smiles. I sigh. Spencer looks at me confused, " What's wrong."

"Can I ask you a question."

"Yeah shoot."

"Do you think I'm falling for Caleb to fast."

Spencer has a sincere look on her face, "To be honest, yes I do and I'm scared that your going to get hurt."

"Well I guess all I can do is keep my guard up."

I feel arms wrap around me. "Hanna it will be ok Aria and I will help." I hug back, "Thanks."

"Now let's go I wanna day drink." I laugh, " But isn't that illegal."

A smirk appears across Spencer's face, "Listen sweetie, a pretty face can get you anything... and plus Jason is 21 so he buys and we drink, now let's go." Spence drags me out of the house and we're laughing hysterically.

We finally arrive at the bar and I see everyone there... including Caleb.

"You came," Caleb hugs me but I don't hug back. He gives me a weird look but i shrug it off, "Yeah I was dragged here without any say."

Spencer cuts in, "Yeah because if I didn't "drag" you here, you would have missed all the fun." I giggle.

Caleb smiles, Are we still on for that date tonight." I look at Spence and Aria and they nod, "Pick my up at 7."

"Well who's ready to get waisted," Jason yells.

Everyone grabs the beer except for me, then the all look at me.

"What?"

Mike smirks, "I guess we have a newbie on our hands."

"I am not a newbie," I scowl.

Toby hands me a beer, "Then drink it."

"_Peer Pressure_ much," I laugh and the drink the beer. There is an eruption of cheers and laughs.

It is now 4 in the afternoon, I'm drunk and I keep falling. I need to get home so I can sleep and then get ready for my date with Caleb. I already know when I awake I'm going to have the worst hangover ever, but aside from that I had so much fun.

When get home I was so tired that I didn't even make it to my bed and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

When I woke up I looked at the clock and it says 6:30 that means I only have 30 minutes to get ready. I got to stand and I feel pressure in my head. This is going to be along night.

By 7 I was showered and ready, and surprisingly my head stopped hurting. I was wearing a white cocktail dress with a black belt around the waist and black open toed heels, and I put my hair into a bun.

Ding Dong... he's here.

My heart begins to race as I make my way to the front door. Then I finally open the door to find a wide-eyed Caleb.

"Hanna wow... you look.. wow."

I blush, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," and he begins to stare at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

I wave my hand in front of his face, "Earth to Caleb." He blinks, "Oh... sorry," he blushes, "Are you ready to go." I grab my purse and then he intertwined our fingers as we walk to his car.

When we finally arrive at the restaurant Caleb walks over to my side of the car and opens the door, "Thank you."

"Welcome to _Zefronks _how may I help you."

"We have a reservation for Rivers," Caleb responds.

"Ah right this way sir," the man then takes Caleb and I to our seats.

Then he speaks again, "Your waiter will be right with you," and he walks away.

"Wow this is amazing and must have been expensive," I look around mesmerized.

Caleb smiles, "It's okay money's not a problem."

"But Caleb _."

He takes my hand, "Money is not a problem."

"Okay."

Our food finally arrives and I have to say I was the most amazing thing I've tasted.

"So Caleb tell me about yourself," I smile.

"Well I live with my mom and my dad, I have no siblings and I'm very good at hacking computer." I giggle.

"Now Hanna tell me about you."

Should I tell him I'm a mom?

I reply, "Well I live my mom because her and my dad are divorced, I don't have sibling except one step-sister, and..."

"And what," Caleb questions.

I hesitate, "... and My ex is a psycho." He laughs, "Oh I know a little something about psycho exes, I too have one." I giggle.

We continue to eat and talk and by the end of dinner I realised we had so much in common. He invites me back to his house to watch a movie. When we enter the house I'm amazed at how beautiful and warm it felt inside of his house.

"Hey I'm going to go make some popcorn, why don't you go pick out a movie."

I reply, "Okay."

I walk into the theater room and I decide to watch Saw IV. I love watching scary movies and I have to say Caleb is making my night so perfect.

Caleb walks in, "Hey I see you pick Saw IV, I don't want you to be to scared."

"Don't worry I won't," I wink at him.

We sit on the couch as the movie starts. I curl up in a ball and Caleb puts his arm around me.

I jump when a scary part comes up and I bury my face in his chest. Then I look up and see that he's staring at me, "You know it's not polite to stare,"I smirk.

He begins to move closer to my face, "Sorry you just so beautiful..."

Our lips touch and I feel sparks the way they fit perfectly together is mesmerizing. He licks my lip for entry and I let him, and he explores every inch of my mouth. It starts to heat up and I begin to take his shit off will he unzips my dress. I lay down on the couch not breaking the kiss as his mouth travels from mouth to the bridge of my neck. I moan softly and a his hands slips up my dress...

"Ahem.." Caleb breaks away from me and looks up.

He stutters, "H-Hi... m-mom..."


	4. Meet The Parents

**Hello my lovelies I'm sorry I didn't post two chapters yesterday, but that means that I will post two chapters today. Thx for sticking with and I sorry if the story is boring at times. I have some questions: **_Should I put the baby more in the story? Should i keep him as a baby or make him a toddler?_** Thx for the help and support!**

_Now here is the story!_

* * *

_Chapter 4- Meet The Parents_

"Hi Mrs. Rivers," I try to cover myself.

Mrs. Rivers glares, "Caleb we need to talk now and bring your friend," she leaves.

"Well the was embarrassing," I blush.

He laughs awkwardly, "Yeah sorry bout that."

"Oh it's okay cause I've always wanted my boyfriend's mom to walk in on us," I say sarcastically. Caleb's body suddenly comes to a halt, "Did you just say boyfriend?" I look at him, "What... noo..." He kisses me, "It's okay girlfriend." I feel the corners of my mouth curl up into a smile.

We make our way to the living room and sit on the couch. Caleb's mom and dad are sitting across from us.

Caleb's dad speaks up, "Now Caleb introduce your friend properly."

"Mom dad this is Hanna."

"Hanna darling nice to finally meet you," his dad shakes my hand. "Caleb hasn't told us much about you," his mom smirks.

"MOM!"

His dad buts in, "Now Caleb don't start, you are the one who decided to bring a stranger in the house."

"And also you almost had sex _."

"MOM!"

I giggle, "Sorry to intrude Mr and Mrs Rivers."

Caleb's mom looks at Hanna, "It's fine hunny it's just we would have liked to meet you before all of this happened." "Now Hanna were having a big party at our family lake house, you should join us," his father offered. "What no that's -" I was interrupted. "Yeah Hanna You should come," Caleb looked at me with warm eyes.

Should I go, I mean what if I'm being too forward. I bet that everyone else is going, and like I said before what's life without a risk. "Sure I would to go," I smiled.

His father speaks up, "Okay then it's settled, Caleb maybe it's time to take Hanna home."

Caleb looks at me, "You ready to go?" "Yeah just let me get my purse."

The car ride to my house was pretty awkward and when we made it to my house we got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Aside from the I had an amazing time tonight," I finally spoke up. "That's great I'm happy you did,"Caleb smiles. I take his hand in mine,"So is it true." "Is what true," he answered. "Am I your girlfriend now?" "The real question is am I you boyfriend now?" I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer until our lips touched.

"I hope that answers your question," Caleb smirks and I blush. We say our goodbyes and I walk inside of my house.

After I shower I walk into my room and take out my journal.

Dear Diary, What can I say, I'm a fool... A fool for love.

* * *

Ah today is the day that I try not to make a fool of myself. Two days ago was the day that not only did me and Caleb get caught almost having sex, but his parents also invited me to his family lake house for a big party. I extremely nervous cause I don't want to make a bad impression, so I put on so skinny jeans flats and a sheer top. The doorbell rings and I already know who it is, so I run down the stairs to open the door.

"Caleb -" I see him in a tux. "What the hell I wish you would have told me it was formal," I said irritated. "Sorry I forgot."

We make our way upstairs to my room so I could change, "Caleb you already know I'm freaking because I want to make a good impression because if I don't make a good impression then they won't like me and if -" I'm surprised by Caleb's lips touching mine.

"That's a really nice way of telling me to shut up."

As I walk into my closet Caleb speaks, "Hanna my parents are gonna love you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because... I love you..."

I'm stunned by the words that just escaped his lips, "Thank you," was all that came out of my mouth.

I walk out of the closet in a red floor length gown and my hair pinned into a bob. I have on red heels.

Caleb wraps his arms around my waist, "Wow you look incredible."

"Thank you."

"Babe I got you a gift," he hands Hanna a necklace.

I smile amazed as he puts it on me, "Wow its beautiful."

"Just like you." he kisses my neck.

"Caleb were gonna be late." He sighs, "Fine."

We make our way into the Rivers Lake House, yet it didn't really look like a lake house. It had a grand staircase and marble flooring. There were people standing around everywhere drinking Champaign.

I link arms with Caleb, "I feel so out-of-place." "Babe it'll be okay just remember your here with me."

Caleb's parents walk up to us. His mom speaks, "Hanna so glad you could you could make it." I smile, "Thank you for the invitation and you beach house is lovely." Mr Marin laughs, "Thank you, now you to enjoy your time we have to go take care of something." "See you later mom and dad."

"Caleb I need a drink." "That makes two of us," Caleb grabs them two glasses of Champaign.

Caleb's mom and dad are standing at the top of the stairs. "My husband and I would like to make a toast."

"Yes we want to thank everyone for join us this evening, we are happy to have all of you here to celebrate the anniversary of our global company." Caleb's dad announced.

His mom spoke up,"Now will everyone please join us in the ballroom."

I look at Caleb, "WHAT!"

"Sweetheart don't worry just follow my lead." Caleb pulled me on the dance floor. "May I have this dance." "Of course."

"I think my parent like you." I giggle, "Well that make me feel better."

I smile amazed, "Wow where did you learn to dance like this." He smirks, "When you have parents like mine I learn this stuff when I'm born."

I giggle, "Well you had an amazing teacher."

"No as amazing as you Hanna." He looks deep into my eyes. I know what is about to happen and I know it's not right for the occasion we are at. Caleb begins to lean in and I need to find an escape hole so I lay my head on his chest.

I whisper, "Later." We keep dancing and it felt like we were the only two on the dance floor.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and the next Chapter will be posted around 10 tonight**._ Review, follow, favorite!_  
_See you in Chapter 5 :)_

_- writtingpassion24_


	5. Not So Safe and Sound

**Hello world sorry its been such a long time, but I plan to post frequently. So here is an installment of** _Lifeline_**, and again I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But on the bright side I finally made it to the 5th Chapter mark. YAY! So I wanna thank you guys for sticking with me and reading my story. If you have any **_ideas, questions, or if you wanna give me tip on my writing_**_ you can:_**_write a review or pm me. _**Thank you for all the help!****  
**

_Now here's the story :)_

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Not so Safe and Sound_

Dear Diary, I been awhile since I've written In this because I can say that life has been pretty amazing. So I guess I'll fill you in on what's changed. Well I am now twenty years old and Christian is two. I have my place now so that's something I'm proud of, and I work with this fashion magazine. Chris is the most amazing thing that has happen to me, but there are times when I still blame myself for Christian not having his father in his life. On the bright side there is still the one guy that has never left, well until two weeks ago when he went on vacation with his parents. You already know who he is...

Buzzzz, I look over to see my phone lighting up, but I notice that the caller ID is block. I answer the phone but no one speaks, "Hello who is this... I know someone is there I can hear you breathing." suddenly the line goes dead...

"Well that was strange." Buzzzz, I reach over and press the accept button on my phone. "Who is this and what do you want," All I hear is a faint whisper. "Ch.. Chris..."

"Excuse me can you repeat that." There is a loud BOOM from the other room, and the call ends. I hear someone crying hysterically so I run to the other room.

I pick up Chris in my arms, "Sweetie it's okay," and as I sooth him he begins to calm down. "Are you okay what happened?" Christian points at the ground.

I look to my left and notice that there is glass on the floor and then I see that the window is broken. "What's this."

I bend down and pick up what seems to be a rock with a note attached. I begin to read it...

_*Watch your back because the worst I yet to come...*_

I grip Christian tighter and I run to my room. "Where the hell is my phone," I see it on the floor and I go to dial 911, but i recieve a text message. _*Don't even think about it* _

I have so much fear built up inside of me that I can't be here alone. I call Aria but the call was sent to voicemail, and I didn't bother calling Spencer because I knew she was not only with Toby but also her parents aren't the fond of teen moms. There was only one other person I could think of...

I collect everything Christian and I need and decide to visit an old friend.

I make my way up the steps to a gigantic house and ring the doorbell. About two minutes later the door begins to open and I see a very familiar face. "Hi Jason."

"Hey Hanna..."

For a stand there awkwardly, "Jason." "Oh yeah sorry, please come in", I step into the foyer as Jason closes the door .

"Wow this house is huge," I lay a now sleeping Christian on the couch. "Yeah, my parents gave me a lot of money for college." "Jason your going to college." He laughs, "No how do you think I bought this house." I look puzzled, "I don't get it."

"Anyway, can I get you anything to drink." "Water will be fine," Jason disappears into the kitchen. I sit down on the couch and begin to stroke Christian's hair.

A few minutes later Jason returns with two waters in his hands. "Not to sound rude, but why are you here," he hands me the drink and sits down.

"Well earlier today while I was at home someone called me but when I answered no one would talk."

"That's weird." I sigh, "Yeah I know and I didn't want to think the worst until they called back and I heard them whispering Christian's name."

"So do you think that someone is stalking you."

"I don't know but the reason I came over was because I didn't feel safe being in the house alone," I decided not to tell him about the note and the broken window.

"Well why didn't you call the police." I had to make up a lie and fast, "I knew they wouldn't do anything." "Well they could have traced the number."

"Jason the number was restricted," I sip my water.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to," he smiles. "Are you sure I'm not invading your privacy."

Jason smirks, "Hanna you and I both know I don't keep my life private." I giggle, "True."

He laughs, "Well I have to go take care of some business, so make yourself at home and I'll be back later." "Okay bye."

After Jason leaves I decided to take Christian upstairs to the guest bedroom where he and I would be sleeping. When I tuck him into bed my phone starts to vibrate, so I answer it as I walk out of the room back downstairs.

_*Phone convo*_

"Hello."

"Hi Hanna."

"Who is this."

"That is something you don't need to know right now."

"Tell me who you are or I'll..."

"Or you'll call the cops, I know you won't do that if you want to keep Christian safe."

"Leave my son out of this."

"Just watch your back," and with that the line went dead.

* * *

It's been two days since the window broke, the awkward call and the threatening texts, so today I am heading back home. I'm still scared at the thought of being in a house by myself but I will do anything to save Christian. I wish this never happened, but if some even tries to hurt my baby some serious shit will happen.

"Momma," I look to my left and see a little blonde haired bundle of joy.

I smile and pick him up, "Hi baby." he pouts, "Momma I'm bored." I kiss his forehead, "Well what do you want to do today?" He puts on a cute thinking face which I think is so adorable

"The Beach!"

I giggle, "Do you want Caleb to go?" He shakes his head yes and claps, I pick him up and twirl him around.

"Well let's go call him," I dial Caleb's number, "Hey babe Chris wants to ask you something," I hand the phone to Christian. "Mr Caleb?"

Caleb answers,"Yeah buddy." "Mr Caleb will you come to the beach with me and mommy." Caleb laughs, "Of course I will little buddy." Christian hands the phone back to me and runs to his room.

"So is Chris the only one who wanted me to go." I smirk, "Maybe, maybe not." Caleb snickers, "I'll take that as a no."

I blush, "Just hurry up and get here," I hang up the phone.

Caleb got home yesterday and I still have yet to tell him about the events that occur while he was gone.

The doorbell rings, "He's here, he's here" the toddler runs to the door, "Sweetie wait for me." I open the door

"Mr Caleb," Christian runs into Caleb arms. Caleb scoops him up, "Hey buddy," he ruffles Christians hair.

I stand by the doorway smiling and then Caleb sits Chris back down and walk over to me.

Caleb kisses my lips, "Hey beautiful." I blush, "Hi." I feel a tug on my pant leg.

"Can we leave please," Christian smiles cutely. "Yeah baby let's go." Caleb grabs the bags and I picks up Christian in my arms.

I strap Christian in his car seat and we head to the beach.

Caleb looks in the rearview mirror, "So buddy are you happy to go to the beach." "Yeah its gonna be so much fun." I can't help but smile at the adorable relationship the Caleb and Christian has developed.

"Well boys we made it," I look in the rearview mirror to see Christian struggling to get out his car seat. "Mommy help me." "Okay sweetie hold on."

As I get out of the driver's seat to help Christian with his seat belt I notice a dark figure in the near distance. I decide to over look it and turn back to Christian.

"There you go," I smile. "Thank you mommy."

"Now Christian you go with Caleb while I get the bags." "Okay," he runs off with Caleb.

As I got to retrieve our things from the trunk of the car I get a text from a anonymous number...

_*Text- The worst is yet to come.*_


	6. Threats

**YES it's back just like I promised! Sorry it's been so long, it's just that I'm currently writing three stories and I only like to write two at a time so I decide to take a break on one of the three stories and write for only two. So I've taken a break from writing "Angels Among Us" and I'm focusing on "Suicide Watch" and you guessed it "Lifeline." Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you guys like the returning Chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6- Threats**_

"Caleb you can't expect for me to just blow this off..."

We were now back at the house and Christian was taking a nap.

"No listen babe it was just a text." Did he really just say that, "Just a text! Obviously you don't care that some random is send me text's threatening the life of my child and I."

"This has nothing to do with you and Chris I just think that your over thinking the whole situation."

For some reason that hurt really bad, "So you don't care about me or Christian..." a tear slide down my face.

Caleb walk over and embrace Hanna, "No sweetie I love the both of you... Here hand me you phone."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna see if I can't track the phone to see where the text was sent from."

I couldn't help but smile he cares so much, "Thank you," I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hanna is there anyone that would potentially was revenge or to hurt you?"

"Seriously... well where do I start..."

We went through a list of names and please believe the list was long and it was around the time for Caleb to go to work and for Christian to eat dinner. I'll admit I was terrified when Caleb had to leave at least when I'm with him I feel safe.

"Chrissy are you awake?"

"Mama?"

A smile spreads across my face, "Are you hungry," I go and scoop him up in my arms. "Mama I want mac and cwheese," he lays his head on my shoulder.

I walk down the stairs and sit him in the living to play with his toys, then I walk into the kitchen and begin making dinner. My phone vibrates and I look to see who it is. I get a text from Caleb and it says...

Text: I'll come over later so we can look more into find out who is threatening your and the little guy.

I can't he but smile at the text he really does care.

I forget I turned the stove on and burn my hand, "OUCH son of a bi-" I remember Christian is in the room.

I quickly run my hand under cold water and retrieve the first ad kit from under the sink. Just as I open the cabinet water spills out of it, "Oh my gosh, how did this happen," I look father under the sink and discover the some of the pipes have been tampered with. I realized that someone has been in the house and I don't if it's a mothers instinct, but I run and pick up Christian and run to our rooms to pack overnight bags.

When I finish packing the bags I hurrying to look for my phone to call Caleb...

***Phone convo***

_Answer the phone, please answer the phone Caleb..._

_"Hey baby is everything okay?"_

_"Caleb someone has been in the house."_

_"What?"_

_"Someone has been in the house so I've packed so stuff for me and Chris and were gonna head over to Spencer's I just can't stay here."_

_"Okay just hurry and get out of that house I come pick you too up from Spencer's and Toby's later and we can go back to my house." _

_"Okay I'll call you later, I love you Caleb."_

_"I love you too please both of you be safe."_

***End of convo***

Hanna was startled by Christian pulling on her pant leg, "Mwama are you otay." Keeping him safe was the only thing I cared about right now, "Mama's okay, but were going go and visit Auntie Spencer and Uncle Toby for a while," I bent over and scooped him up into my arms.

"Yay!" seeing him smile made me smile too. This little boy was my life and I would do anything to protect him.

* * *

It felt so good to finally be out of that house, yet so many question's were running through my head... What if this person was in the house more than once? What if they where in the house while we were sleeping? What if they went into my son's room?

I looked in the rear-view mirror to find the most beautiful sleeping baby boy and for some reason this brought tears to my eyes. I felt as if I had failed him as a mother.

I was brought out of my thoughts from the vibration of my phone. I picked it up and the screen said one new message, but I decided to wait and read it and besides I just pulled up to the house.

I was afraid to knock on the door, and it was kind of stupid of me to not call before I just showed up randomly on my best friend's doorstep, but I decided to knock anyway

The door opened to reveal a half asleep Toby, "Hanna?" he rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Toby I was wondering if I could stay her for a while until Caleb got off of work," I really didn't know what else to say I really needed to tell them what was going on, "Um sure come on in i'll go get Spencer."

I walked into the house and into the living room, I layed a sleeping Christian on the couch and took out my phone.

The screen read two new messages...

**_*Caleb- I'll be to pick you two up at 9 p.m*_**

_-Okay could you bring food we didn't get to eat-_

**_*A- You wouldn't want to risk anyone else life would you*_**

"Well there goes my plan to tell Spence and Toby what's going on."

"Hanna," I turned around to a very consernded Spencer as always. "Hey Spence, sorry I woke you two up."

Spencer walk over and sits on the couch opposite of Hanna, "No it's okay we just got back from Hawaii that's all, but are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that a pipe under the sink was loose and it caused a major flood, so I needed somewhere to stay until Caleb got off of work."

"Oh, so were you gonna stay tonight?"

I sighed and glanced at Christian, "Well I'm thinking about taking him to see his grandma and then me and Caleb will go to his house."

"Wait you and Caleb don't live together?"

Wow it really has been a while since we talked, "Yeah we don't want to rush into things," this was sort of a lie because really when I asked he said he didn't want to rush into things, "But also for I wanted to focus on Christian and I." Now that was true.

"Well do you love him?"

Did she really just have the nerve to ask me that, "Of course I love him why?"

"Because if you love each other then would you really be rushing into things, I mean look at me and Toby for example wer-"

"You can't really compare my relationship to your's considering the fact that I have a baby..."

The silence after that comment made me think and then my eyes grew wide, "Are you pregnant?" A smile appears on Spencer's face so I took that as a yes, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you I wanted to tell you, but we haven't been talking."

This made me sad, "Spence you can always call me, your my best friend." I got up from the couch to embrace her in a hug I can truly say I missed my best friend,but it made me sad that Aria and I were still in such a dark place.

The touching moment was interrupted by the vibration of my phone sitting on the table, "Hello."

"Is this Hanna Marin?"

"Yes this is she may I ask who's calling," I began to get nervous. "This is Rosewood Community hospital there's been an accident."

I look at my phone to discover a message from Caleb- I'm on my way. My heart started to beat rapidly and my chest was tightening the only thing I heard next was the impact of my phone hitting the floor...

* * *

**Was it bad?**

**Did you like the return?**

**Thanks for reading this I hope you guys like it I love writing this story because it's so family orientated also I want you guys to go check out my new story "Suicide Watch" it's and Ezria fanfic. Stay amazing :)**


End file.
